fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Season 8
The eighth and final season of the family sitcom Full House which originally aired from September 27, 1994 to May 23, 1995, after 24 episodes. It was aired during 1994–95 television season. Reportedly, the rising salaries for the cast and rising production costs for ABC to keep it on the air were reasons for the cancellation. Though it may be time to go, it is sure hard to say goodbye. That's how D.J. feels as she nears high school graduation. But season eight still has a lot more time for laughs than tears as Michelle and Jesse wait for the cops instead of Santa on Christmas Eve, Stephanie starts her own band, Joey spends a freaky Super Bowl Sunday, Danny takes Valentine's Day advice from the King of Romance (Jesse, of course), and D.J. runs off to a wedding chapel, but not for the reason her family thinks. Main Characters *John Stamos as Jesse Katsopolis *Bob Saget as Danny Tanner *Dave Coulier as Joey Gladstone *Candace Cameron as D.J. Tanner *Jodie Sweetin as Stephanie Tanner *Lori Loughlin as Rebecca Donaldson Katsopolis *Andrea Barber as Kimmy Gibbler *Blake Tuomy-Wilhoit as Nicky Katsopolis *Dylan Tuomy-Wilhoit as Alex Katsopolis *Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen as Michelle Tanner Opening Sequence For the first time since season four, all of the main characters have a whole new introduction, and they are all seen on location in San Francisco: Jesse standing outside his car near Coit Tower, Danny walking up Lombard Street, Joey rollerblading in Aquatic Park, D.J. boarding a cable car, Stephanie walking along the Aquatic Park beach, Becky taking a picture at Baker Beach in front of the Golden Gate Bridge, Kimmy having a hot dog and putting mustard on it, Nicky and Alex hugging Comet, and Michelle having her portrait painted. It is also the first time since season three where Michelle is introduced last (depending on the episode), and the only time she is introduced as "and Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen as Michelle" rather than "Mary-Kate/Ashley Olsen" in the previous seven seasons (Mary-Kate is in the portrait, Ashley is the one posing for it). This is also the first and only time the original cast is not introduced in Danny's car ("Bullet"). The sequence then picks up from season four with Danny, Jesse, and Joey hanging out in Fisherman's Wharf and the family having a picnic in Alamo Square. In addition, the theme song is completely truncated to remove the first two lines, start with "Ahh, ahh" (as in the primary abbreviated version), and go straight into the chorus; and Scott Weinger is no longer part of the main cast. Regardless of who broadcasts the show, the theme is played from start to finish, with no omissions whatsoever, like in the first seven seasons. Also, as the song begins, the show's logo swirls towards us in a similar fashion from the teaser in the previous two seasons. The teaser begins with the show's logo already on screen in position and cuts to the song instead of fading out as in seasons 2–7. NHK Japan version For this version only, the full version of the truncated theme song is played (seasons 6 and 7; occasionally during seasons 4 and 5), including the scenes of the family getting off the cable car as it stops, and also running towards the camera, before segueing into the credits used as stated above, with "Mary/Ashley Olsen" (as shown) credited 6th, as in seasons 2–7.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oz3c4Wyr Syndicated repeats closing While the first seven seasons featured Dave Coulier's voice in the closing of the syndicated repeats, it is absent for the final season. Instead, the Warner Bros. Television theme plays as it transitions from said logo to the Warner Bros. Domestic Television Distribution logo. Production Reportedly, the rising salaries for the cast and rising production costs for ABC to keep it on the air were reasons for the cancellation. In early 1995, despite the fact that the show was still rated in the top 25, but on April 1995 the show of Full House was canceled after eight seasons. The one-hour series finale was watched by 24.3 million viewers, ranking No. 7 for the week and attracting a 14.6 household rating and a 25 percent audience share. After the series ended, the set was transformed into a new set for Friends, which had just finished up its freshman season, and was competing against Full House at the time. Episodes References Category:Seasons Category:Season 8